


Bleh

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels sick to his stomach, so Louis stays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            Nobody realized that Harry was sick until he suddenly ran out of the room they were all in and threw up in a garbage can.

            Louis followed him out, pulling back his hair gingerly.  “Are you okay?” he asked, his hands pressed against Harry’s neck.

            Harry groaned, standing up slowly. “I don’t know,” he moaned. “I need to lie down.”

            Louis held Harry up with an arm around his waist.  “Let’s go.”

            They made their way slowly back to Harry’s hotel room.  Louis slid Harry to the ground in the rather large bathroom, near to the toilet. “Don’t throw up on the floor,” Louis said, sinking to the floor beside Harry. “Or try not to.”

            Harry took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm his stomach. “I’ll try.”

            Louis brushed his hand against Harry’s forehead, trying to gauge if he had a fever. “Have you felt poorly long?”

            “No,” Harry said. “It just happened.”

            He suddenly lunged for the toilet, throwing up again.  Louis waited for him to slip back down next to him.  “You okay?”

            Harry sighed, pressing a hand to his stomach. “Ugh.”

            Louis petted Harry’s head, pulling his fingers through Harry’s slightly tangled hair.

            “Do you have a headache?”  
            Harry shook his head. “No.”

            They sat for a while, Louis still petting Harry’s head lightly.  Harry threw up again, making Louis’ hand get tossed off abruptly.

            “You should go back,” Harry said. “They’re going out.”

            “No,” Louis said immediately, his hand returning to the back of Harry’s head. “I’m staying.”         

            Harry sighed and leaned into Louis.  “I feel like I’ve swallowed a cat.”       

            Louis laughed lightly. “Sounds great.”

            Harry launched to his knees once more, gagging over the toilet uselessly.  

            “Go,” Harry said hoarsely. “This is pointless.”

            Shaking his head, Louis stood up to rub Harry’s back lightly. “I’m _not_ leaving.”

            They lost track of time after a while, sitting on the linoleum and occasionally shifting positions when Harry threw himself at the toilet again and again. 

            Louis fell asleep without Harry noticing.  It was when Harry went to heave over the toilet and Louis didn’t rise with him that Harry finally realized that Louis had fallen asleep. 

            He didn’t mind at all- it had been hours.  He ended up waking Louis once it’d been an hour since his last vomiting episode.  Louis startled awake at his light touch.

            “Was I asleep?”

            Harry smiled. “Yes.”

            “Are you feeling better?”

            Nodding, Harry stood up.  “But I’m going to sleep.”

            Louis followed him out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

            “It’s fine. Go to sleep for real.”

            Louis smiled and brushed Harry’s hair out of his face. “You, too.”

            Harry nodded. “Of course.”

            “Do you feel completely better?” Louis asked warily.

            “I haven’t gotten sick in an hour,” Harry said. “Why?”

            “Well, you can’t sleep in my bed if you’re going to throw up on me,” Louis said. “Just saying.”


End file.
